nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wii Fit U
| system1JP = | system1EU = December 6, 2013 | system1AU = December 7, 2013 | system1KO = | genre = Fitness | accessory1 = Fit Meter (not required) | accessory2 = Wii Balance Board | song = | rating = Yes | ESRB = E | PEGI = 3 | BBFC = | CERO = A | USK = | ACB = G | Fix = a }} Wii Fit U is a fitness game for the Wii U. The game is the third iteration in the Wii Fit series. Gameplay "Discover fun, new ways to get up and get moving as the Wii Fit series comes to the Wii U home console. The game features favorite exercises from Wii Fit Plus as well as new exercises that incorporate the Wii U GamePad controller in select activities. The game also comes packaged with a small peripheral device called the Fit Meter, which is designed to track your daily activity." "Wii Fit U features more than 20 new activities and exercises that integrate the unique features of the GamePad and/or the Wii Balance Board. Single-screen activities or exercises can be played using the GamePad without a TV screen. You can also use the GamePad to check personal information, such as your weight, without displaying it on the big screen. You can carry the portable Fit Meter everywhere to take a comprehensive record of your daily activity. A variety of data, such as the number of steps taken or the elevation climbed, can be synced with the Wii U console to show how much activity takes place throughout the day. Most of the Yoga and Strength exercises from Wii Fit and Wii Fit Plus are back, and you will even be able to transfer your previous save data. Friends and family members can take turns using their own Mii characters within various activities." New Features Along with the Wii Balance Board, Wii Fit U offers compatibility with an all-new device known as the Fit Meter (Which succeeds the previous Activity Meter and Poké Walker) It displays the current Mii in use, speed, altitude, number of steps taken,a graph of your current progress, and even the amount of calories burned. When returning home, the player can then upload their records to Wii Fit U (Through the Wii U GamePad), thus adding to your in-game records. Along with all but nine of the activities from the previous games in the series, Wii Fit U offers new ones compatible with the Wii U GamePad, such as Dessert Course, Trampoline Target, and Hose Down. The Body Test can now also be performed using only the Wii U GamePad and Wii Balance Board. In the Press Release from E3 2012, it was stated that Wii Fit U would allow save data transfers from previous installments. Wii Fit U transfers all saved Miis who use Miis from the player's Mii Plaza alongside the high score and star level for each minigame, along with measurements, weight/BMI, and fit credits. Number of times playing a set minigame, non-high scores, and Miis from rental characters are not transferred over. Additionally, it only transfers the data once at the creation of the initial Wii Fit U save data; it won't update if somebody plays Wii Fit or Wii Fit Plus. Players can now make their own "Gym Communities", private Miiverse communities only available to those who know that community's specific password. This is the first Wii U game to allow such a feature. List of Public Gym Communities North America * Reddit - 7685-9167-8295 * Cubed3 - 7867-8396-4691 * Self-Quantifying - 3860-5437-8421 Australia/Europe * Reddit - 0849-8486-5146 Category:Wii U games Category:2013 video games Category:2014 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Fitness games Category:Wii (series) games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Ganbarion games Category:Nintendo EAD5 games